


År

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter [27]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jo isn't sure how he feels about having Nico as his teammate, but over the year he gets to know him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [År is year in Swedish - because I've run out of letters in the English alphabet :D]

_January_

Jo was trying to stay calm, put a brave face on it all, but underneath it all he was worried.

He'd never really talked to Nico before, and now he was nervous. What if they didn't get on?

Even just the sight of Nico, tall and blond, his head held high as he strode into the factory, was enough to make Jo feel a little bit intimidated.

Nico was a god among men, GP2 champion as a rookie, and people had spoken of him being a future world champion.

It was going to be exciting to have such an experienced teammate, but at the same time he was worried that he wouldn't be able to have the same easy going relationship with Nico as he'd had with Kevin.

"Hi." Nico put his hand out to shake and Jo was relieved at the formality.

"Hi."

"Nice driving in the second half of the season." Nico smiled, and Jo felt his heart race. "We're going to have some fun on track this year."

"Thank you." Jo tried not to blush but his cheeks weren't listening.

Nico smiled, wandering off, no doubt to see the rest of the factory, and Jo took a deep breath.

This year was going to be fun.

 

_February_

Jo was sat in the back of the garage, his leg jiggling as he waited to get into the car.

He was getting to test it first, and he hoped that it was because Renault had faith in him, but it didn't quell the fear that Nico would outperform him.

Jo knew that Nico would probably come out ahead, but as long as he was close to him, that would be enough.

It was the thought of being humiliated that made his blood run cold.

This year was his last chance to show that he deserved a seat in F1, he was no longer paying for his seat, and now he needed to let everyone see his talent.

And keeping up with Nico would show them just that.

 

_March_

The heat in Australia was stifling, and Jo squirmed in his seat, even in shorts he was sweaty and he knew that once he was in the car it would feel like driving in a sauna.

Nico strolled across, smiling as he sat down next to Jo, and that alone was enough to bring a smile to his face.

"Ready to race?"

"Last one to the finish line gets the beers in tonight." Nico grinned as he wandered back to his own side of the garage, Jo trying not to stare at his bum as he walked away.

_It's a date._

 

_April_

Jo was eating a burger and fries, it wouldn't be his first choice of food, but he was starting to get used to it.

It was nice just spending the time with Nico, they got on well, and it was easy to find a burger place no matter where they travelled to.

Jo was checking his phone when he caught sight of Nico stealing a few chips, and he couldn't help but smile.

"You can have them if you want." Jo pushed the half empty packet towards Nico, but he slid them back.

"It's more fun if they're stolen."

Jo laughed, going back to checking his phone as he watched Nico surreptitiously steal his fries, and every time that their eyes met they ended up laughing.

_It's definitely more fun if they're stolen._

 

_May_

Jo was staring at the shell of his car, it had been unfit to run in the first free practice session, and now it was clear that the car wasn't going to be ready to drive this afternoon.

It was a waste of a day, and it meant that he was going to have to rush to get the car set up tomorrow before qualifying.

Jo was eating dinner when Nico strolled up, sitting down with a plate that looked almost empty compared to his normal, non-race weekend, portion sizes.

"Sorry about the car."

"It's just one of those things."

"I've got all my data from today if you want to go over it with me?" Nico smiled, and Jo automatically smiled back.

"I'd really appreciate that."

 

_June_

Jo was watching Nico get changed into his race suit. He knew that he shouldn't be staring, and that he definitely shouldn't be dragging his eyes over Nico's toned muscles and sizable bulge.

Blushing, he hurried to get changed into his own race suit, not noticing that Nico's eyes were drawn to him.

Jo was sure that his crush was a one way thing, that there was no chance that Nico felt the same about him.

He was content just to be friends with Nico, and he counted himself lucky that he had such a friendly relationship with his teammate.

 

_July_

"Good luck for the race." Nico winked at Jo as they prepared to get into their cars.

"Thanks, you too."

"Last one to the finish line gets the beers in tonight?"

"It's a date." Jo winked at Nico, brave now that he was able to put his helmet on so that Nico couldn't see him blush, and he spent the whole race smiling to himself.

By the time the chequered flag was waving, Jo was grinning from ear to ear.

He was third, in his home race.

And he had Nico to celebrate it with.

 

_August_

Nico:      Having fun on holiday?

Jo:          Yes, just chilling with friends and family in Greece.

He sent Nico a picture, clear blue skies and the sea rolling out into the distance behind him. Jo had thought about sending him a selfie, but they'd never done that before, and he didn't want to make things strange between the two of them.

Nico:      I'm in Ibiza :D

Jo laughed at the picture that appeared, Nico dressed in something that was only fit for a rave, and it looked like he was leaning in to kiss the camera.

Jo:          Have fun :)

Nico:      I will x

Jo looked at the message for a long time. Did Nico just hit the wrong letter? Did he mean to leave a kiss? Or is it just what he does with all of his other friends and he forgot that he was texting his teammate?

He tried to put it out of his mind, spending the day relaxing, but as he was getting ready for bed, he got another message.

Nico:      I'm so drunk! But I'm in bed now ;)

The picture showed Nico topless in bed, smiling at the camera, and it took Jo's breath away, his heart racing as he wondered how to reply.

Jo:          Sweet dreams x

 

_September_

Nico was sitting in Jo's flat, drinking coffee and chatting away about the season as he killed time before his flight.

"This is so much better than airport coffee." Nico smiled as he reached out for another biscuit, and Jo felt at ease.

"I can't take any of the credit, the machine does all the work." Jo laughed, just to see Nico smile, and he felt sparks fly through his body just from the sight of Nico's dorky grin.

"It'll be nice to have a little time at home before all the fly-aways."

Jo nodded in agreement, although he couldn't wait to be back on the road again, because it meant more time with Nico, and when they were apart he found himself longing to be near him.

Nico ran his fingers through his hair, and Jo had to ask him to repeat what he said.

"Do you think that we can get another podium this year?"

"Definitely."

 

_October_

Dinner with the sponsors wasn't Jo's idea of fun, but having Nico next to him made everything better. Nico's leg was resting next to his, and Jo couldn't help but smile.

Once they were free, and heading back to their hotel, Jo felt a little sad, he just wanted more time with Nico. He was quiet as they drove, but then Nico was pulling up outside a pizza place.

It was little more than a counter with a few tables along the far wall, away from the hustle and bustle of downtown Austin, but it was secluded, and it meant more time with Nico.

Nico had the naughtiest grin as he ordered a meat feast pizza, and he practically drooled as the man behind the counter made it for them.

They both savoured every last bite, and the sound of Nico eating was nothing short of pornographic.

"Not a bad first date?" Nico stuck his tongue out as Jo blushed, trying to work out if he was joking or not.

 

_November_

Jo was getting ready for the last race of the season, when Nico slipped into his room at the back of the motorhome.

"Just wanted to wish you luck." Nico rushed in for a hug, and Jo let out a little groan as he was wrapped up in Nico's arms. The second the traitorous sound escaped his lips he wanted to just run away, but Nico was holding him tight.

Nico stepped back, his arms wrapped around his waist and Jo felt his heart race, torn between wanting to laugh it off and wanting to just kiss Nico's dorky grin that made him feel like he was on top of the world.

Jo stood for so long that in the end, Nico made the first move, his soft lips pressed against his own felt like heaven, and then, when he started to move, tongue flicking at his lips, Jo ended up gasping and moaning from the briefest of kisses.

Wrapping his arms around Nico's neck he deepened the kiss, backing Nico against the wall as the kisses got more frantic, making up for lost time.

 

_December_

Jo was glad that the winter break was here, it was his last day in the factory, and he'd got a chance to say goodbye, but not in the noisy and messy manner that he wanted to.

He was preparing himself for a night alone, his sister was going out with her work colleagues, and they weren't heading back to their parents' house until tomorrow, once she'd sobered up a bit.

Jo opened the front door, but he paused when he heard the tv playing quietly. His sister must have left it on.

He shook his head as he wandered through to the living room, and he jumped in fright when he saw someone there.

"Nico?"

"Your sister let me in, I wanted to say goodbye." Nico switched the tv off, and Jo held his hand out, leading Nico to the bedroom.

There was no finesse to the way that they got undressed, clothes flying off as they both rushed to get under the covers.

Nico's hands were caressing every inch of his bare skin, his warm body pressed against him as Jo groaned every time that their cocks touched. Jo was breathless by the time that Nico wrapped his hand around them, both of them coming quickly as Jo moaned into his mouth, never breaking the kiss as they both shuddered in orgasm.

It was noisy, messy, and very satisfying. It was perfect, just like Nico.

"I've wanted to do that since the moment that I met you."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
